The invention relates to the field of devices to treat human skin and more specifically to a skin treatment system having a hand piece with an adjustable tip.
The skin includes multiple layers of tissue (e.g., hypodermis, dermis, and epidermis) and guards the underlying muscles, bones, ligaments, and internal organs. The skin helps to regulate heat and protects the body against pathogens and water loss. Any open wounds such as cuts, punctures, and scraps should be properly treated so that the tissue does not become infected. The skin also plays a key role in aesthetics and appearance. Smooth and luminous skin is generally desirable as it may be associated with youth, good health, beauty, and fertility.
Treating the skin with certain fluids, solutions, or formulations can be beneficial to the skin tissue. For example, an open wound may be irrigated with solutions such as a saline or antiseptic solution. Certain fluids or solutions can be used to treat cosmetic problems such as cellulite and other blemishes. Such solutions can promote lipid metabolism in skin cells, stimulate blood circulation, nourish and clean the skin, and promote the reduction of cellulite.
Some examples of cosmetic techniques for treating the skin include dermabrasion, microdermabrasion, and massage. Dermabrasion is a surgical procedure that can include removing the epidermis and part of the dermis. Dermabrasion can be used to treat scars, superficial skin lesions, and remove tattoos. The procedure is typically performed by a physician using a power tool having a rotating abrasive head or wire brush. The patient may be given sedatives, local anesthetics, and narcotics. There can be bleeding and scabbing after treatment. Recovery after a dermabrasion procedure can be about several weeks. During that time, the skin is fragile. An antibacterial dressing may used to protect the skin as the skin heals.
Microdermabrasion can be an improvement over dermabrasion in that there is typically no significant scabbing or prolonged recovery time. Microdermabrasion is a process for removing dead cells from the outermost layer of the skin (the epidermis) to provide a younger and healthier looking appearance, diminish wrinkles, clean out blocked pores, alleviate certain types of undesirable skin conditions that can develop, and enhance skin tone. Microdermabrasion can help smooth rough skin and acne scars.
Massage is another technique for treating the skin. Massage including a vacuum-based massage can be used to reduce cellulite. Cellulite occurs when fat accumulates in the upper layers of the skin and forms lumps that are visible through the skin. Cellulite can be caused by any number of factors some of which include lifestyle, hormones, heredity, and diet. Massage helps to stimulate the circulatory and lymphatic systems that break down fatty tissue, various pockets of fat, cellulite, and so forth. Massage can be used to target specific areas of the body that are difficult to stimulate with exercise such as the inner knee and upper thigh areas. Massage may also be used to remove stretch marks, such as stretch marks after pregnancy, and restore elasticity to the skin.
The treatment of an open wound on the skin includes the removal of dead tissue (i.e., debridement). The process may include the use of tools such as scalpels, tweezers, and brushes. Failure to properly clean an open wound can lead to infections which in turn can lead to life threatening complications.
Given the particular significance of skin, there is a continuing demand for effective ways to treat the skin. This includes treating skin problems or skin-related conditions (e.g., cellulite, skin blemishes, acne, and scars) and wounds on the skin (i.e., open wounds) such as tears, cuts, punctures, and scrapes. Current skin treatment systems fail to properly integrate fluid delivery mechanisms in their treatment of skin problems, conditions, and ailments.
Therefore, there is a need to provide improved skin treatment systems and techniques.